


Morals vs Love

by biotic_raptorian_angel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biotic_raptorian_angel/pseuds/biotic_raptorian_angel





	Morals vs Love

Their time in the lab together was wrought with infinite possibilities for the application of the Valkyrie suits, Angela's nanites and Moira's genetic mutation research could all prove immensely useful for the future of human kind. They had worked side by side for nearly three years with only slight butting of head as they always bounced ideas off each other to have outside minds on the subjects. But when Moira published her paper on a side project she had been working on, all their colleagues became distant and mortified at the possible results this research could yield. 

Overwatch, who had been funding both of their labs, had even started to under fund the lab requirements Moira needed to expedite the processes. Angela had gone to the General and nearly begged for more funding for both of their labs to continue, but he was adamant on cutting off Moira specifically. When confronted with the paperwork their colleagues were filing against her, there was nothing Angela could do to save her liebe from falling victim to the close mindedness of these old fools. She knew that Moira's morals had come up in arguments before but there was no way her ethics could be questioned. The geneticist wanted to better human kind, to progress it beyond its current state of weakness and into a future that saw it as a new beginning. 

Rushing back to where Moira's lab was, her heels clicked vigorously along the tile of the hallways as each turn made her heart stutter. How much time did she have before Moira found out about all this and lashed out against the to only be court martialed and tossed away in prison. Seeing the fire headed Irishwoman through the glass window of her lab settled Angela's panic a bit, but once she pushed open the lab door she saw her standing there with a needle to her own arm. Angela gasped and reached outward towards her which managed to distract Moira long enough for her to close the gap and grab the wrist of the hand that held the syringe. 

“What are you doing? What's in this? Is this your latest serum?” The syringe sloshed a deep purple liquid within its glass vial and Moira's face was stoic and those once lively eyes fell flat in their gaze. Angela searched her face for some response, this wasn't like Moira, she wasn't this careless or stupid. Moira pushed her aside and twisted her wrist free to lay the syringe onto the lab counter top. “They've cut my funding. I have no more test subjects and the little bit of budget I had left went into creating this last batch of my serum. I have to test it. I have to know if it works.” Those contrasting eyes were locked onto the blues of Angela's but there was no life behind them. No, there was desperation and the stoic flat look of someone who had accepted their fate. 

“You can't just test on yourself! What if it kills you? What would I do without you here? These decades you've spent on this research will have been for nothing. WHY?” Her voice was now a shout that bounced around the walls of the sealed lab and startled even her with how intense the words sounded. But before she could react, Moira grabbed up the syringe again and jabbed it into the forearm of her right arm. Angela felt her stomach drop, her throat felt as though it was swelling shut and she shot forward to grab the syringe and throw it to the floor. A hard slap cracked over Moira's left cheek, an instinctual response on Angela's part before her hands shot up to cover her mouth. “Why....liebe.” 

The serum flooded Moira's veins with a deep purple hue growing the full length of her arm and eventually reaching to the right side of her neck. “I had to know gra. I had to test it, whether you accepted it or not, it needed to be done before they toss me to the damned curb like a mad scientist of literature.” Her arm clenched in what looked like pain but her gaze never left Angela's and those sharp features showed no signs of pain. Her cheek bloomed bright red from the slap though, and Angela felt so sorry for having resorted to that and it seemed it made no difference to the outcome. But when Moira reached out to her absently with that same purple arm, Angela's eyes welled up in tears and she rushed forward to smack at her chest, she as too weak in her current state of mind to hit hard enough to actually injure Moira, but she couldn't stop herself from punishing her for what she had done. “I swear if you die from this you fool I'll never forgive you.” Moira wrapped her arms around the young doctor and shushed her softly but once Angela realized just how emotional she had become, she twisted free of the geneticists grasp and bolted to the lab door without another word.

Angela couldn't bare to be back in the labs for two days after the incident with Moira, she knew it would be only a matter of time before the General found out and did something to punish her. On the third day she gathered up the courage to return, searching for any signs of Moira in the lab floor of the building. But every lab was taken up by her colleagues, the lab she once resided in now housed a bio-mechanical doctor Overwatch had been seeking help from. Her mind rushed with images of Moira being detained and escorted to the prison on site, how scared she must be and how badly did she have an adverse reaction to the serum injection by now. 

Rushing off tot eh General's office, she shoved her way into the room and huffed out a 'Sir' before adjusting herself properly. “Sir, where have you moved Dr. O'deorain?” Never looking up from his holo tablet he replied dryly, “I moved her to another department where I think her research might prove more useful.” Wide blue eyes stared at him, “What other department?” She knew the answer but needed to be sure he had damned her to that place. “Blackwatch. The R&D department has been lacking in new ideas for the battlefield, her research could be put to use. Or would you rather me condemn her to other ways to get her funding?” His jab at their relationship was noted and only made her scoff before saluting him and leaving the office. 

Blackwatch was the secret R&D militarized unit that sought to destroy those who opposed Overwatch, it stood for the polar opposite of her own department. She was there to save lives, to keep the soldiers from dieing in battles, civilians caught in the crossfire, and now here was Moira seeking to destroy all of that. But she couldn't blame the General's decision, couldn't blame Moira for latching onto her research so hard that she would resort to these matters. If her own funds had been cut off, she wasn't sure even where she would resort going to just to continue her research, but this also meant Moira is alive and doing well enough to be back in her lab. Maybe instead of continuing to be pissed with her, she could extend an olive branch of sorts. After all they were still dating, at least last she knew, and she should be supporting her in this endeavor and her current situation, not condemning her like everyone else. Angela was the one person who would always see the light in Moira's eyes and heart, to always see the good in her to push her to be greater than anyone around them was her goal. So offering a gift would make things a bit better, especially since she slapped and punched her the last time they saw one another, but she couldn't face her just yet.

One her way to work the next day, Angela had stopped at a local import shop and grabbed Moira's favorite brand of earl gray tea. This would be the perfect gift to apologize for her actions and also to bring a bit of home into her new lab, plus it had been nearly a year since they had visited Ireland and had some proper tea so she was overdue for some surely. 

The way to the Blackwatch floor of the lab building was riddled with security doors and guards, making the entire trip unsettling and nerve racking to poor Angela. But once in the main lab, she saw a desk shoved in a corner with a caged rabbit sitting on its corner. Bonny was the only other living thing Moira loved aside from Angela and she doted on her so much it always made her heart melt seeing the two of them together. She cooed and prodded a finger between the bars to pet at the little rabbits chin and a smile crossed her lips. Setting the tiny wrapped box in the center of the desk, she took a moment to look around the lab. The equipment here was nearly identical to that of her own, but there were far more updated models which made a tinge of jealousy spark in Angela's heart and she huffed softly as a finger traced the lens of the newest model of microscope. No wonder a spot in the R&D department was so sought after, they had all the funding a doctor could hope for and the newest equipment to boot. After a moment more of exploration she decided not to stay any longer for fear of Moira returning and headed off to her own lab and office.

Sighing with each ding of the elevator passing the floors, she hoped Moira would appreciate the small gift and reply to her texts at some point soon. She couldn't shake the need for sentimental and needy interactions with the other, hopefully this reassignment wouldn't interfere with their relationship. Her key card beeped as it slid through the lock pad and her office door popped open for her to enter. Absentmindedly she slid off her lab coat and draped it over the small couch against the one wall and as her eyes crossed the room to her desk she froze. Someone had left a small package in her desk, and the realization that Moira had done exactly the same thing she had melted her heart fully.

She rushed over to settle in her desk chair and carefully examined the small package, the purple wrapping strain her heart a bit as her mind thought back to the serum but the bright yellow ribbon begged to be tugged loose. Reaching up with the delicate touch of a doctor, she puled at the end of the ribbon to unwrap the box and the smell wafted free and made her smile. She knew the smell anywhere, biberli, one of her most cherished childhood snacks. As she opened the flaps of the white box two little rabbit shaped ginger cookies peered up at her and a soft giggle rung out in the silence of her office. 

Perfection.


End file.
